The Lion Queens of PRide Rock
by Kyra Yuu
Summary: Basically its a RWBY crossover as lion king and the lion guard. Summer(mufasa) is the Queen of the pride lands however she is killed and Ruby runs away and joins the wild life circus. Were Ruby grows up along side her new friends Weiss, Jaune, Nore, Phyrra, and Rin. However while Ruby is away can Yang and Tai keep the peace in the Pride lands?
1. Chapter 1: A New Queen

As the sun raises across the pride lands, the animal wake to the lights of a new day. But not just to any other day, today was a very special day for them. For their Queen and King have just gave birth to a new lion cube, they began their traveling across the grate plains of Africa to celebrate their new princess's birth. On their arrival their king, Taiyang, steps out of his din to great his kingdom and his people.

With everyone there to great and welcome their new princess, a wise baboon with silver eyes steps forward. She pays her respects to king and close friend, as Tai invites her in to bless his new daughter, Ruby Rose. Inside the din the baboon was face to face with her queen, the silver eyed lioness, Summer Rose. With her red fur shining with what little light inside. As she was holding a small baby cub with the same red fur as her, as second cub, with yellow fur like Tai's, appeared from behind. The yellow cub being Taiyang's first born, Yang Xaio Long.

The silver eyed baboon moved closer so she could get at better look at the new born cub. Baby Ruby then stirred awake to the others from outside. Opening her eyes they all could see that Ruby had silver eyes just like her mother and the baboon. The baboon gave a warm but worried look at her only for her to take her walking stick and gourds, and shake them over the cubs head. Ruby playfully pawed the gourds.

Both the queen and king smiled at their new baby playing, while her older sister watched in confusion. While the baboon broke open the gourd and applied a rose scented liquid to Ruby's forehead and topping it off with a bit of dust from the ground, only to cause Ruby to sneeze. This earning a small laugh out of the old baboon. She then took Ruby into her arms and made her way back to where the crowd of animal stood and waiting for their princess. Wanting to fallow Yang took her first step forward, only for her father to have her wait with him.

Then in front of everyone, the wise baboon lifted Ruby for all to see and her bask in her glory. The animal cheered in glee for their silver eyed princess. Ruby looked out onto the land before her with eye shining like star light in amazement.

With the ceremony over, Taiyang looked around his family members only to finally take notice that one of his family members was missing. Raven, the queen of the Night Guard, was no where to be seen. Looking towards his brother in law, Qrow, in hope he knew where his sister was might be. Qrow only shock his head, indicating that she was away in her cave. Taiyang sighed as he turned to his Summer to excuse himself to find where his other queen, was hiding. Qrow, knowing exactly where to find his sister tagged along with Taiyang.

Inside of the Night Guard's cave, Raven laid on her side as she played with a small mouse. She then took the small mouse and gazed at is with wishful eyes. "Life's not fair, is it? You see I... well, I shall never be Queen." Raven said with a grave as she continued talking to her prey "And you? Well, you shall never see the light of another day." Raven laughed at the irony as she starts to place the mouse in her mouth.

"Didn't our father ever tell us not to play with our prey?" Qrow quipped as he enters the cave. Annoyed that her brother showed up, Raven gave another sigh as she placed her mouse under her paw and turned her attention to her twin brother. "What do you want?" Raven said with an irritated growl. Leaning on the entrance of the cave Qrow replied "I'm here here because, Taiyang is on his way over. And I know that if I leave you two alone for five shades of a day, you be at each others throats. So you'd betterhave a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning."

Just before Raven could say anything the mouse that Raven was holding found away from her paws grasp. "Now look what you made me do, little brother, you made me lose my lunch." Raven said giving Qrow a calm stair with her burning red eyes, showing her distaste in the conversation. Qrow gave a dry laugh as he walks closer to Raven, unmoved by her snide remark. "You'll lose more than that when Tai gets through with you. He's as mad as a rhino with a hernia."

Raven slinks over to Qrow staring him down even more with her red eyes as she says "Oooh, I quiver with _FEAR_." Raven crouches down and is baring her teeth at her brother. Seeing Ravens rage building, Qrow also begins to crouch. As if reading for a fight with her "Now Raven, don't look at me that way. You might just get hurt." The two siblings then pounce toward each other. Having Raven victorious as she pins Qrow on his back growling in anger.

"Raven?" Taiyang calls out in a strong voice, only to receive her growls and burning stairs. "Get off of him." Tai finished as he makes his was to the two siblings. "Impeccabletiming, your majesty." Qrow said with grate sarcasm as Raven got off her brother. "Why, if it isn't my Ex-husband. Descending from on high to mingle with the commoners." Raven said even darker sarcasm as she turns away from Taiyang. Tai took her sarcasm and shook it off with a sigh.

"Summer and I didn't see you at the presentation of Ruby." Tai said towards Raven. "That was _today? _Oh, I feel simply _awful_." Raven said faking astonishment as she turns and start scraping his claws on the rock wall. "Hmm, Must have slipped my mind." she finished while admiring her claws.

"Well, as _slippery_ as your mind is, as the king's former _lover_, _you _should have been _first_ in line!" Qrow said trying to get to the point. "I _was _first in _line_... until the little _hairball _was born and that _cave rose_ showed up." Raven spit her word towards Tai showing her anger. "That _cave rose_ is your queen, and that _hairball_ is our daughter and the next future queen."Tai said lowering his gaze to meet Ravens. Raven scoff as she turns away to the exit of the Night Guards cave. "Don't turn your back on _me_, Raven!" Tai yelled only to have Raven turned her head towards him. "Like how you turned your back on me?" Raven replied with sad but enraged voice.

As Raven was finally gone, Tai couldn't help let out a heavy sigh. Knowing exactly what she was talking about, but knowing full well that she was the one to walk out on first. Qrow not liking the heavy emotions in the air he spoke first "There's one in every family. _Two _in mine, actually. And they always manage to ruin special occasions." Qrow said playfully as he nudges Tai's shoulder. The two shared a laugh together as the both began to leave the cave as well.

Meanwhile faraway, a rainstorm gently crossing the savannah. Inside the baobab tree the wise baboon, Maria, is doing hand paintings on her walls of the tree. She was completing a red lions cub with silver eyes. She mutters to herself, in which the word Ruby can be heard. But just then the winds around her began to change drastically. Maria turned to the sky as her silver eyes shined, her once somber smile turned grim. As if the grate queens of the past had shown her a vision of yet to come. She then begins to paint more figures on her wall as if to mark down her vision. "A dark path is awaiting for you my dear. I can only hope that your light will guide you through it all."


	2. Chapter 2: A New Day

A few years have scene past Ruby's birth coronation, and the pride lands are as peaceful as ever. The morning sun rises braking in a new day as Ruby and her sister, Yang are coming out on the main cave of Pride Rock. Taking in the morning air the two sister couldn't help but laugh at their silliness. They both run back into the cave and leaps over several of the other lionesses, and accidentally jumping on a few of them. The two sisters then begin to pounce and shake their father Taiyang awake. "Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad!" the sisters chant as they wake their father. Earning a light giggle from Summer as she softly spoke "Your daughters... are awake...". Tai softly growling to this early wake up call "Before sunlight, their yours...".

"Dad? Daaadd! Come on, Dad!" Yang complains as she tugs at Taiyang's ear. "Come on Dad. Whoa!" Ruby says before she falls off her fathers head from Yang's tugging. Not moving an inch Yang let goes of her fathers ear and walks a little ways, then comes running back on screen and butts Taiyang. Tai sleepily eyes his first born daughter, with a small twinkle of pride how much she has grown. "You promised!" Yang pouts as Ruby shyly sits behind her older sister, unaware if they we're in trouble for waking them up. Seeing his daughter's impatience, Tai begins to stir more awake than before as he tells the two of them "Okay, okay. I'm up. I'm up." Tai yawns a well and long deserved lion's yawn. Tai and Summer follow both Yang and Ruby up to the top of Pride Rock's point. Ruby rubs up against Summer's leg as giving her mother a good morning hug; Summer nudges her ahead. As Summer departs to wake up the morning lion guards and give them their morning assignments. She watches them with a loving expression.

The sunrise illuminates the top of Pride Rock impressively as the sun shines across the valley. The tree lions sit and watch the sunrise until Tai spoke first "Look you two, Everything the light touches is our kingdom." The two sisters gasp as they look around not truly understanding the size of their kingdom. Tai then continues "A Queen's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day, Ruby, the sun will set on my time here, and will rise with you as the new queen." Confused both Ruby and Yang turns to each other as Yang is first to speak "What about me dad? I thought I was first in line?" Tai give a sad and undertone sigh and says "You my daughter are not of the Royal line like Ruby is. Before Summer who was already queen, I was in love with your mother Raven. But due to disagreements we parted ways, the last I saw her was when Ruby was born."

Yang sat and listen to Tai as he spoke she could recall bits and pieces of her mother, but very little memories remain. "What about that shadowy place?" Ruby asks to young to fallow what her father and sister were talking about. "That's the Out Lands, they are beyond our borders. You two must never go there." Tai answered with a grim face. "But I thought a queen can do whatever she wants." Yang said with a huff as if to show that she was proud for her sister Royal Line. Taiyang laughs as he begins to walk down the rocks path as he speaks over his shoulder to his two daughters "There's more to being king than... getting your way all the time."Ruby chase afters Tai only to reply "There's more?" unaware of what her royal duties are. Out walking together on the Savannah, Ruby jumps on top of a boulder to meet her father face to face as he answers "Yes Ruby, A lot more. Everything you see exists together, in a delicate balance. As queen, you need to understand that balance, and respect all the creatures. Big or small, from the crawling ant to the leaping antelope." Tai says as he points out the ants beneath Ruby's and Yang's feet and the passing by antelope.

"But, Dad, don't we eat the antelope?" Yang ask unsure what he might be getting at with his kingly speech. "Yes, Yang, but let me explain. When we die, our bodies become the grass. And the antelope eat the grass, and then eat the antelope. We are all connected in the great Circle of Life." The sisters look at their father with wonder, as they try to process what their father was trying to teach them. But a little ways hidden in the tall grass another lion hides in waiting for the right moment to pounce at Tai. Then with the timing just right they strike. Pouncing on Taiyang and pinning him down, it is reviled that it was Qrow, Tai's brother in law and Ruby's and Yang's Uncle. Over joyed to see their favorite uncle the two sisters join in on the pounce. "Uncle Qrow!" they cry out.

"Ah! Its so good to see you! Did you miss me?! Did you miss me?!" Ruby repeats as she holds her uncles arm, only to receive a quick and gruff reply "Nope." the three of them begin to move as Tai tries to get them off and speaks to Qrow "Yes, Well its good for you to be back from your long mission with the night guard. But did you really have to pounce on me like that?" Tai says slightly embarrassed that his two daughters had to see him be tackled so easily. Qrow chuckled and said "Someone has to teach these two how its done. Besides I was just on my way to give her majesty my report."

"Whats it like going out on missions? Do you go and tussle with the other lion prides? Or maybe out run a pack of wilder beast?" Yang chimes as she is always excited to hear stories of her uncle's missions. "Well kiddo, on my last mission I came across this small pack of lions near the western swamps near the out lands. It was dark and cold moonlight night, as I grew closer, I knew something wasn't right. And that's when it happened, I was defeated." The sisters gasp as they try and imagine what could have happened. "What happened? Were you over powered?" Yang asked while Ruby asked "Were you out numbered?" the sister sat with baited breath for their uncle to continue, while Tai tolled his eyes at Qrow being dramatic for the girls. "By the mere sight… of one of the lionesses fur coat!"

Outraged Yang swatted at Qrow for tricking her into his shenanigans and said with a huff "You Are The Worst!" Both Ruby and Qrow both laughed at Yang's hotheadedness. But then a Crane fly's down on the laughing family and says to Qrow "Sir new on the wind-stream." Talking low Tai was unable to hear but the Qrow turns to Tai and says "Lions, Three of them! Their in the Pride Lands and giving chase!" Qrow and Tai both start off fallowing the crane to here the three lions are hunting, only for Tai to turn back and say "Yang take Ruby back home." Only for Yang to complain "Aw, Dad, can't I come?" Tai then said in a firm voice "No Yang, its to dangerous right now." and just like that Tai and Qrow run off at a full gallop to the hyenas. "I never get to go anywhere." Yang mumbles as she turns to her little sister and says to her "Come on Ruby lets head back home, Summer might have lunch for us ready by the time we get back." Ruby nods happily as she joins her sister on the way home.

While Ruby and Yang were on their way home, Tai and Qrow have arrived at the hyenas as they chase the gazelle. Splitting up Tai and Qrow split up in trapping the three lions away from the gazelle and chasing them back to the out lands. Only little did they know that a mysterious white lioness was watching the chase. With the chase over with, Tai and Qrow both returned to Pride Rock. While the three lions joined the white lioness on one of the ledges of the out lands looking over the pride lands. "Good work you three, with a little more practice and you three will be ready." said the white lioness to the three lions.


End file.
